Balance
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Balance that was all the Force ever wanted, he hated being tugged this way and that, he had let the humans and other creatures he had made to be joyful and loving to one another when he had allowed them to use his powers. *ONE SHOT*


**Title:** Balance

 **Summary:** Balance that was all the Force ever wanted, he hated being tugged this way and that, he had let the humans and other creatures he had made to be joyful and loving to one another when he had allowed them to use his powers.

 **Characters: Luke S, Darth Vader, Biggs, Darth Sidious/ Palpatine**

 **CAN'T WAIT! The Last Jedi comes out tomorrow!**

 **Balance that was all the Force ever wanted** , he hated being tugged this way and that, he had let the humans and other creatures he had made to be joyful and loving to one another when he had allowed them to use his powers. But they abused it, made his Chosen One break until all that was left was a broken body; they never let him change the way of the Jedi.

Oh how it hurt as he saw both sides abuse his son; the one that was supposed to save them and bring them to a new age. Now they were trying to do that to the boy named Light, the one that was left of the Chosen One. So the Force decided to interfere, he consulted his brother. The Dark Side; even though he thirsted on hate and all they still wanted to be whole again; To be allowed passion and serenity and to feel love and hate.

Oh how he would do anything to feel whole once more. That's why they interrupted their grandson's meditation.

 **Luke Skywalker was meditating** when he felt the force spin around him, it was the light side and the dark side, now that surprised him. Opening his eyes he saw shapes that were beginning to take human form…

He saw one with blond hair, curly and long flowing down to his mid back; he wore pale brown robes, like the ones Master Yoda and the others wore.

The other one also had blond hair curly as well, just not as long as the other one and he had bright golden eyes that flared red at times. He wore black robes with a cape flung out behind him, and if Luke remembered, when it was flaring out. That usually meant death was with that person.

" _Hello."_ The one with blond curly haired one said and sat down opposite him, eyes kind and filled with life.

" _Hey"_ the golden eyed one said, lowered himself on the ground and laid down.

"What are you doing in my meditation?" Luke asked and smiled as he recognized these presences but entirely know what it meant.

" _We have come to you grandson to make sure that you bring balance to Us. We let others tear each other apart. Force and I have always been together… but now we are broken. See, it was anger and jealousy that became too much and we split. Our Chosen One is chained and unable to reset us. So we have chosen you to bring him back. Break the mortal chains that bind him as a slave."_ The blue eyes said and flickered to look like the darker version of him. While the other turned to look like him.

" _Grandson, it's already started, when you destroyed the Death Star, and your father learnt who you were. Go to Vader and change him, you can do this, we give you our blessings."_

 _ **Time Skip**_

Luke stared at his father as he lay dying on the ship and felt tears run down his face and he wanted to change history to have the Force bring him to a time were Palpatine never existed and the Dark Side was one with his counterpart.

He closed his eyes as he felt the Force listen to his prayers and the Force sent him to an alternate future. Lying in bed Luke opened his eyes and frowned. He didn't recognize this bedroom though his mind said that he knew it, that it was his room.

"Force Luke, wake up!" Biggs Darklighter said and yanked on his hands. "It's time for school your father wanted me to wake you up." Biggs smiled and threw clothes at him. "Graduation tomorrow, it's time for us to finish boring High School."

"Biggs?" Luke gasped and smiled and gave his best friend a hug.

"What's wrong Luke?" Biggs' brows turned into a frown.

"Just happy to see you Biggs," Luke said.

"We saw each other yesterday. Mr. Skywalker! I think Luke is sick!" Biggs said.

Walking in Anakin Skywalker let his royal robes flow down his body and pulled a sleeve up to check his sons temperature.

"Why don't you stay home today son?"

"No! I am okay, really, I want to go to school!" chuckling Anakins smiled and nodded okay.

"But dress up after you get home, we are attending Princess Leia Organa's Coronation." Nodding Luke got out of bed and dressed.

He was excited to start this new life, and he was proud that his grandfather had listened to his last plea to be with his father.

 **Alternate ending…..**

Darth Sidious smiled and looked down at the boy that was in a coma and let out an evil cackle, the boy thought he was in a paradise… that was soon going to change as his young apprentice woke up and realized it was all a dream…

 **The End!**


End file.
